assassins
by Beta Lesbian
Summary: a female wolf shifter whose an assassin its just family business
1. Chapter 1

Assassins

Chapter 1 the family business

 **Name: Elise Jane Crenshaw**

 **Gender: female**

 **Species: Homo Lycannis (human wolf)**

 **Occupation: assassin**

 **Appearance: short with black hair, green eyes, muscular yet still feminine, powerful and graceful**

 **Lightly tanned with freckles, broad shouldered slender waist. Wild and fierce beauty. Small scar over right eye reaching to the top of cheek. Wolf form is a long haired black wolf the same size as Elise making for an intimidating tall wolf with a strong body.**

 **Skills: trained in several martial arts deadly in hand to hand combat, excellent with a sword, a crack shot with guns preference for dual pistols, excellent at stalking and silently disarming targets, tracking skills are perfect. Skilled in disguise and espionage can easily take out men twice her size. Wolf form is formidable used for tracking down targets with power and speed and endurance when needed**

 **Other notes: Elise is a natural fighter who is strong but charming. Prefers the fairer sex for company and has no problem in putting men down with skill and ease. She is the agent sent in to deal with difficult situations or if a target is of the same persuasion as she is. Loyal and strong her family and friends are the things that are most important to her. DO NOT MENTION THESE IN A NEGATIVE WAY.**

Elise was walking through the cold and bitter winter wearing a long thick black coat that one of her friends had once described as her death coat, something she found highly amusing given her profession and species. She was a natural born killer but then what could you expect when you were born into that kind of family.

Elise made her way through the street and toward a tall building that looked like a corporation of some kind, though this facade was really just a cover for what went on inside this building as you really shouldn't advertise that you were really assassins who tortured and killed people for information as a job. Entering the building the short female walked to the front desk where an attractive blonde lady was sitting looking at her computer behind said desk. At the sound of footsteps the blonde lady looked up at Elise and smiled coyly.

Elise smirked back at the attractive blonde before she leant on the desk and began talking in her low smooth voice that had a slight growl to it.

"Hello Natalie how are you this evening?"

"Miss Crenshaw I am well thank you for asking. Your mother has requested you go to her office for a new assignment as soon as possible please" replied Natalie in a somewhat flirty tone.

"Please Natalie call me Elise I insist" Elise's' smirk became even wider when she saw Natalie become a bit more flushed at her tone.

"Now that would hardly be professional Miss Crenshaw. I would suggest you go see your mother now you know she doesn't like to be kept waiting"

"I suppose you are right Natalie I will see you some other time then enjoy your evening"

And with that Elise waved to Natalie and headed to the elevators up to the top floor of the building which opened up to her mother's office.

The office was large taking up the entire space of the top floor. It was filled with priceless art and statues that her mother had deemed stunning. The space was filled with several bookshelves placed along the walls neatly that had hundreds of books stacked on its shelves tidily. There was a small kitchen in which her mother could prepare the light meals she ate if she were working late into the night as she often did. There were black leather couches placed around coffee tables that her mother could sit in and read when she felt inclined to do so.

Near the large glass windows was a wooden desk with a large leather swivel chair currently facing away from Elise looking out the window over the city. A fire place was placed in one wall and had been lit to keep the room warm. As Elise walked towards the desk she heard her mother's voice greeting her but the chair had not moved. Picking up a plastic chair and moving it to her mother's desk Elise sat down and crossed her legs waiting for her mother to continue speaking.

 **Name: Katrina Crenshaw**

 **Gender: female**

 **Species: Homo Lycannis (human wolf)**

 **Occupation: assassin (retired) head of the family, gives the missions to the agents gathers intelligence, runs the corporation and business**

 **Appearance: silver hair, slightly shorter that Elise freckled, brown eyes trim slight muscle. Attractive and fierce. Wolf form is that of a silver furred wolf the same height as human appearance.**

 **Skills: Katrina was an exceptional assassin back in her day. Although small she could take down men four times her size without batting an eyelash. She is fierce and proud and had taught her children to be the same. Incredibly intelligent and well educated she is exceptional at gathering information from even the trickiest of sources. Preferring the more peaceful life she became the head intelligence gatherer and the CEO of the corporation dealing with the hr issues and public relations.**

 **Other notes: Katrina is the mother of four children. She is fiercely protective of them and has taught them almost everything they know about being assassins. Although stern she is proud of her children though she does not often show it particularly towards Elise her youngest. Loves crime novels.**

"I trust you are well Elise?" inquired Katrina still not having turned around to face her youngest daughter.

"Yes mother I am even though I hate this damn cold weather that you enjoy so much" replied Elise in a bored tone.

There was silence for a few seconds before her mother spoke again this time swivelling the chair to look at her youngest daughter and child.

"We have a new case that I require you to handle. It is pretty dangerous and requires a particular set of skills that only you have. It is to be done within two weeks and I want your report to be handed in the day after it is finished. There can be no problems with this Elise, read over the case and the attached files and then begin your preparations as you see fit"

And with that her mother handed her a manila sealed folder and dismissed her with a goodbye and wave of her hand. Standing up Elise bid her mother farewell and strode to the elevator while tucking the folder into her coat. Pushing the button for the ground floor Elise waited until the doors opened and she strode out with a purpose, heading towards the building's entrance and her home.

 **AN**

 **So this is a story I've been toying around with for a while and I think it has potential. Just to clarify anything that is in bold in the story that is NOT an A/N is a file on the person being introduced so the first is Elise's file and the second is her mother Katrina, anything not in bold is the story/dialogue portion.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think so far**

 **Tora kunoichi**


	2. Chapter 2

Assassins

Chapter 2 the mission

Elise was at home currently reviewing the file her mother had given her. Her mother had said it would be a tough case but Elise thought it would be easy enough. All she had to do was infiltrate a drug ring with one of the world's most dangerous drug warlords and assassinate him without leaving a trace. The most complicated thing would be infiltrating the man's compound which was highly guarded with more than 50 men and the latest up to date security system that was highly complex.

Elise threw the folder down onto her coffee table in her living room contemplating how she was going to break into the drug dealer's compound. She had various photos ranging from photos of the drug lords profile to the compound and surrounding areas that could be used for infiltration. Stealth was the better move here as it was apparent that the men were heavily armed and could out gun her quite easily. Looking over schematics of the compound she noticed that there was a tunnel that ran underground into a nearby forest that she could use to get in and out of the building quickly and quietly.

After some more planning for a few minutes Elise had decided on a course of action. She was going to silently slip into the tunnel under the cover of darkness, take out anyone she could as quietly as possible before moving into the main area of the compound. She had a schedule of what the drug did dealer every night and in what rooms thanks to one of her friends in Intel. Deciding to strike when the drug lord was asleep was her plan as it allowed her to move through the night unseen and with little resistance from her target.

After her plan had been thoroughly checked and rechecked she moved away from her living room down to her basement. Elise lived in what appeared to be a very large double story house on the surface but below it had a lot of rooms and tunnels that ran underground, such as the basement and Elise's' training room. From the front door there was a small hallway which spilt of into numerous rooms as you went along on the left was the living room Elise had previously occupied. It was filled with black leather couches a coffee table an expensive entertainment system, shelves holding DVDs and videogames for different consoles and a huge flat screen TV. The floor was carpeted with a plush red carpet that mixed well with the black.

On the right side opposite the living room was a dining room that was smaller than the living room as Elise didn't often have company that ate with her. It had a wooden table that was big enough to sit her friends and family comfortably and could be extended if the need came up. The chairs were cushioned with very soft comfortable red cushions making for some colour in the otherwise dull room. As it wasn't used much besides by herself and her staff Elise didn't see the point in decorating it beyond furnishings and painting it.

Moving down the hall further on the right there was a kitchen which adjoined the dining room. It was pretty spacious and clean with a modern look. The fridge was well stocked with various foods and drinks that Elise enjoyed. The countertops were black marbled granite that sparkled in the light, the cupboards were a dark grey colour with no handles but when pushed down the bottom opened sideways allowing for easy access. The kitchen also over looked Elise's' back yard where she could see her two dogs lounging in the sun enjoying the warmth of the day.

Once past the kitchen on her left was a set of stairs leading up to the upper floor which consisted of Elise's bedroom, her library, her study some guest bedrooms and other assorted rooms. After the stairs the house opened up to Elise's very spacious backyard which had a deck a swimming pool a shed that housed her various cars and bikes and an area she used for barbecues and social events with her friends or family. There was no fence which suited her fine as her backyard opened up to a forest beyond her house in which her and her two dogs would often run in both her wolf and human form.

To the left of the backyard door was a door leading down to the basement and lower floors which was where Elise was heading to. Heading down some stairs Elise then walked down a concrete corridor that had closed doors lining both sides in even spaces until she hit a door at the very end of the corridor. Putting in a code on the door and pressing her thumb to a pad she opened the door and strode inside the room. This room was her armoury which was filled to the brim with any weapon imaginable which were neatly stacked and sorted on racks and stands. This was one of the rooms Elise was the most proud of.

The room had lit up when Elise had walked in and she was able to see every weapon. For now though she ignored the weapons and walked to another door set at the end of the room, opening that door she walked into a spacious walk in wardrobe that held her mission gear and clothing. With the clothes in hand she moved back out to her weapons room and sorted through all the things she wanted to take with her. She moved over to a cabinet containing all of her handguns and ammo cartridges.

She took out two pistols and several ammo cartridges placing them onto the growing pile of items she had. Next she moved over to a cabinet containing different types of swords from different cultures and countries. Looking at them she picked up two katanas which had their sheath in a cross configuration allowing her to strap them to her back for easier movement. She unsheathed the swords checked their sharpness and looked for any imperfections. Satisfied she moved on after placing all the items on one of her workbenches.

Moving on she went to a cabinet full of knives and throwing objects. She selected several knives, a dagger, Japanese throwing stars, some smoke bombs and flash bombs, five throwing axes and other assorted hand held blades that she could use in either close or long range combat. Satisfied with each of these items she went through what she had and concluded she needed all the weaponry she would need in this situation. Now all she had to do was strap it to herself and leave for the mission as it was getting dark and she still had to arrive at the drug lord's house.

Elise was dressed in an assassins creed style outfit but with some notable differences. She had a bandolier of knives strapped to her chest but also several of the ammo cartridges too. She had her dual katanas strapped to her back held in place by another strap underneath the bandolier belt. She wore a leather belt around her waist which had pouches running all along the belt containing the items that were small enough to go into them which included the throwing stars the bombs the remaining ammo cartridges and two silencers for the pistols. The outfit itself was red and black allowing her to blend into the darkness with the black and to strike terror into her enemies. She wore loose black pants that allowed her to run with her pistols in their holsters on strapped to the outside of each thigh within reach of her fingertips. She strapped the dagger onto the belt in its sheath next to a pouch and the axes in an accessible place.

Once her clothing and weaponry were secured she moved onto her wrists and boots. Her wrists had wrist guards on them made of thick black leather used to deflect blows in close quarters. She made sure these were tight enough to stay onto her arms before moving onto her boots. Her boots were thick black leather lace ups that were shin length wrapping around her calves. In each boot there was a hidden blade that when tapped slide out of both ends of her boots, she found this effective as it was helpful with her martial arts training needing both ends of her foot. Tapping both of her boots she checked the blades sharpness and was satisfied with their keenness.

Having dressed and accessorised she checked the time once again and left her armoury. Making her way through her house she stepped out into her backyard and bent down to pat her wolf like dogs who eagerly greeted her before she departed to her garage. Opening the roller doors she surveyed her vehicles and decided that one of her bikes would be the fastest option. Strolling over to her bikes she decided to use her customised red and black Kawasaki ninja her favourite bike to get across to the place she needed. Checking the bike for fuel and all the gears she found her helmet, mounted the bike and sped off into the approaching night.

The drive to the drug lord's compound was fast and uneventful giving Elise time to go through her plan once again. The drug lord lived away from Elise's city about 20 minutes away out near the country where they weren't likely to be bothered meaning stealth was only important to Elise to avoid getting caught. The drug lords compound was surrounded by a pine forest which started at the beginning of a very long drive way. Elise pulled her bike off to the side deep into the forest to hide it before she proceeded to run deeper into the forest towards the compound. Once she was close enough to be able to smell the human guards she slowed down to a quiet stalking motion moving closer like the predator she was.

She crouched down in the tree line watching the guards and their movements. The guards had various guns and were patrolling regularly around the compound which had very high very thick walls. Scaling them was not an option as they were heavily guarded by the humans and guard towers with spotlights. Looking around Elise saw the tunnel that would grant her access to the fortress like compound. It was not guarded so she moved through the trees to the tunnel and quickly slipped in silently. Moving through the tunnel she kept her ears tuned to any sounds that might alert her to anyone else present. She had the advantage of being able to see smell and hear better in the dark thanks to her wolf senses.

At the end of the tunnel was a door that leads into servant's quarters. She slipped through the door after placing her hood back onto her head, silently moving through what appeared to be a basic sitting room. Using her senses she determined that the servants were either asleep or elsewhere in the house. Ignoring the sleeping occupants she slipped through the door at the other end to find herself in a spacious room just off of the entryway into the house. Remembering the schematics of the house and her targets schedule she knew he would be upstairs preparing to go to sleep in his bedroom. She also knew that this was one of the most heavily guarded areas of the house. Elise walked up the grand stair case that was to her right up to another level. Stalking down the hall she came across one guard who was barring her way.

Silently stalking up behind him she decided to incapacitate him by placing him in a headlock and squeezing just enough for him to lose consciousness. Dragging his body she stashed him in an empty closet she found and proceeded on through the hallway that twisted to her left. She passed several closed doors that held voices in them making a note of how many occupants were in the room before she found the next set of stairs that would take her up to the next floor of her targets house. This was the level containing his bedroom. Proceeding through the winding corridors she took out any single guards silently before stashing their bodies. As she moved through the house she began to encounter more than one guard the closer she got to her targets room.

Elise was close to her target but the first challenge was to get passed a room full of goons who were playing cards while keeping a lookout for any intruders. Elise flattened herself against the wall while she counted how many men were actually in the room. She counted ten. Knowing that she quietly moved so she could grab the silencers in one pouch and took out her pistols quietly and quickly screwing them into before moving back to her previous position. When she had reached for the silencers she had also grabbed a flash bomb and a smoke bomb. Lighting the flash bomb she rolled it into the room making sure to grab the attention of all ten men who noticed the bomb just as it exploded silently making all of them blind. All the men had scrambled around blindly one knocking over the table which Elise used to her advantage.

Rolling forward into the room she sprung onto one knee using the table as cover while firing of five shots killing five goons. By this point the remaining five were starting to recover their site and were alerted to the fact that somebody else was in the room. After crouching to recover Elise waited until she could hear the men moving around before she rolled out a lit smoke bomb. Just as the bomb exploded Elise had taken a quick glimpse around the table to see the goons' locations. Most of them were scattered around the room and now were coughing blindly shooting through the smoke. Elise had sprung up from the table dodged to her left away from the fire of the goons and began shooting the goons through the smoke.

As the smoke cleared the scene in the room was that of ten dead guards each with a bullet wound straight between the eyes and Elise standing there with a grim smile on her face. She checked each of the dead men for anything she might need and discovered a key to the room she was currently in. Using that she locked the door saving her from having to drag ten dead bodies around. Luckily for her all the men had silencers on their guns which didn't alert the guards near her targets room. There were only two and she took them out with two Japanese throwing stars which almost silently whizzed into their bodies with a quiet thunk. After the two guards were dead and she retrieved the stars Elise slipped into the targets room.

It was just as she thought the drug lord was asleep in a very large bed in his darkened room. The complication however came by the form of a woman sleeping by his side in the same bed, this hadn't been in her Intel and she didn't know what to do. Deliberating silently she tried to come to a decision quickly however the matter was removed from her hands when she noticed the woman waking quickly. Instinct was telling Elise not to kill this woman so she moved quickly over to her side and placed her hand on the woman's mouth preventing her from screaming. The woman looked at Elise with wide green eyes but said nothing as Elise had her finger pressed to her lips. The woman nodded and Elise cautiously moved her hand.

Gesturing to the door way Elise knelt down next to her and said as quietly as she could but so the woman could hear.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave here alive and quietly so long as you don't raise the alarm or get in my way I do not want to harm you I'm here for him" indicating the still sleeping man next to her.

Nodding her head the woman opened her mouth and asked

"What is your name?"

"Elise Crenshaw now quietly leave you should not bear witness to this"

After that the woman slipped out of bed and Elise stood moving back to let her pass through the door. The woman turned and stared at Elise for a minute before she left letting Elise turn back to the man. She stalked over to his side of the bed and pulled out a silenced pistol. Aiming at his head she pulled the trigger placing one bullet into his brain watching as brain matter and blood splattered over his pillow. Not once did the man wake or make a sound and he never would again after tonight.

Now that the target had been eliminated Elise's job was to silently leave the house undetected. She made her way past the room with the dead guards down the hall and back down towards the servant's quarters quickly slipping through the door and back through the door to the tunnel. She was just closing the door when she heard it the sound of a loud alarm ringing alerting everyone to her presence. Cursing she ran as fast and quietly as she could through the tunnel pausing before the entrance to see several guards running past it into the house. She had blended into the dark with her black outfit and was now using that to her advantage.

As the guards ran past she noticed that all of them had left their posts giving her a chance to slip back into the forest which she took. Sprinting now Elise slipped into the tree line and out of sight of the compound and its occupants. After a while Elise made it back to her bike slipped her hood off and her helmet back on and drove away from the long drive way and the compound. Speeding she made it cleanly away towards her city and her home.

Arriving back to her house she parked her bike and walked back inside letting the dogs in with her and walked back down to her armoury where she stripped off all of her weapons and clothing except for the pants and walked back towards the hallway looking the door and making her way up to her room and bathroom. Elise showered getting the dirt and blood and sweat off of her before she dressed and collapsed on her very large plush bed listening as her dogs settled on the ground near her bed.

The next morning Elise woke ate breakfast and headed into the company skyscraper. Pausing she talked to Natalie for a bit before moving into the elevator up to her mother's office one again. Her mother was sitting in her chair reading a report on her desk when her youngest daughter walked in. Elise walked up to her mother's desk and stood until her mother was ready to acknowledge her presence.

Finishing her report Katrina placed it in her desk drawer and looked up at her still standing daughter before steepling her fingers and raising her eyebrow expectantly.

"Well" she asked before gesturing for Elise to sit down.

Elise sat down and neatly arranged herself before speaking to her mother.

"Target has been eliminated with minimal loss of life. No evidence was left behind and I was able to quickly escape with no trace of me ever being there."Elise finished her verbal report and waited for her mother to resume speaking

"Very well I expect a report on my desk by tomorrow. Money will be transferred to your account the day after that. You may go Elise"

After which her mother turned around from the desk and stared out the large glass window. Standing Elise murmured mother before going back down to the ground floor. Waving a goodbye to Natalie Elise left the building and went home to start her report.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Training with Sam

 **Name: Samuel (Sam) winters**

 **Gender: male**

 **Species: Homosapien (human)**

 **Occupation: assassin**

 **Appearance: short blonde hair, baby blue eyes, tall (6ft) muscular, pale clear skin, tattoo on right shoulder of a dragon curling down bicep.**

 **Skills: proficient with staff fighting, excellent skill in hand to hand combat, close range fighter, proficient skill in wrestling and grappling, proficient in sword training and Asian martial arts with black belts in at least five different styles.**

 **Other notes: Sam is Elises best friend, the two grew up together and trained as assassins together when they were younger. Sam is likewise gay like Elise preferring the company of men over women. He is often sassy and snarky towards those he considers friends such as Elise. The two are often found together sparring, conversing or just generally enjoying each other's company. Sam is an orphan his parents were killed when he was a small boy and Elises family took him in until he could look after himself for which he is grateful for, he often describes Elise as his adoptive sister and is fiercely protective of her. Elise helped Sam out during school when he was being bullied by the other boys in their class for being an orphan. The two are vastly different maintaining a yin yang relationship, sam is considered the lighter of the two with his fairer complexion and often joking nature though he does have his dark side.**

 _Elise's POV_

Light blue eyes stared at my green ones; glistening with mirth I was familiar with all of my life. I watched my opponent carefully as we circled around the sparring mats staves held out in front of us ready to attack or defend. I scanned over Sam's posture looking for a weakness or any opening I could exploit and break through. Suddenly with a loud cry Sam lunged at me and swung his staff down towards my head making me block the impact before the blow could damage my head, pushing his staff off of mine I spun around and swung my staff towards his side, causing him to have to dodge backwards and places his staff vertically in order to stop the staff from reaching him.

Both of us disengaged and circled again before continuously attacking and defending against the other, it seemed we were evenly matched because every time we clashed neither of us could get passed the others defences. Continuing our fast paced sparring match Sam managed to break through my defences and hit me in the side of my body with his staff doing enough damage to me to know that I would bruise the next day.

He backed away from me a bit to put distance between us and smiled and laughed at his small victory. Narrowing my eyes I growled before I lunged turning on my axis and aiming my staff at his side watching as he blocked it with all of his strength placing his weight onto one side to try and hold back the force of my attack, noticing this I smiled before I swept my feet into his knocking him off balance and making him fall onto his back onto the sparring mats. The loud thud made me smile even more as I placed the end of my staff under his throat making him pause before he submitted agreeing that I won the match.

"Alright alright you win I submit you're clearly the better fight Elise" he said before he extended his hand asking me to help him off of the floor.

I placed the other end of the staff on the floor and leant down to help him up with my hand. Pulling the man up, he pulled me in for a hug before I lightly pushed him away jokingly making a face. He bent down and picked up his staff before facing me again with his charming smile on his face.

"I never could beat you in a fight Elise you were always the better fighter when we trained"

"Well to be fair I am a natural fighter, but at least you can go toe to toe with me" I smirked before ruffling his hair, which I knew always, annoyed him.

 **Name: Charles smith**

 **Gender: male**

 **Species: Homosapien (human)**

 **Occupation: Elise's chief of staff (butler)**

 **Appearance: black hair with two sliver streaks going down the side, swept back and gelled into place, hazel eyes, clean shaven, older appearance.**

 **Skills: attending to household matters such as cooking, cleaning and maintenance, first aid, proficient in hand to hand combat, sword work and pistol shooting**

 **Other notes: Charles is Elise's butler, his family has served her family for generations and he has served Elise since she was born. He sees Elise as a sort of granddaughter figure. Although he often disapproves of Elises choices he is quite fond of her and is very loyal to Elise. He has a wife and two sons, one of which is training to be the next butler for the Crenshaw family. Although he is an older gentleman his appearance is deceiving as he is quite adept at weapons training and hand to hand combat and possesses a strength not often seen in men of his age. He has tended to Elise when she has come home from a mission bloody and thus has indepth knowledge of medical treatments. He ensures that when Elise is not home the manor runs smoothly and is ready for Elises comfort. Sadly his wife Peggy has dementia and often forgets who people are.**

 _Normal POV_

Just then the two friends who had been laughing had their attention drawn to the door of the training room as Elise's butler Charles entered. He looked over at Elise scanning her from head to toe before his eyes settled on the darkening bruise on her side. As she was wearing loose fitting martial arts pants and just a training bra he could see the side of her body, giving her a disapproving look at the bruise he entered the room and stood in front of her. Following the disapproving look Elise just shrugged at the older man before speaking.

"Yes Charles what is it? And don't give me that look; you know I have to train"

"Your mother is on the phone ma'am she wishes to speak to you, I told her you were busy with Mr. Winters here" he spoke with an accent that was prim and proper, though his tone indicated his disapproval of Sam.

Picking up on the tone Sam perked up before he strode towards Charles and grabbed his tie that had formally been neat and tidy, before smirking a mischievous smile.

"Oh come now Charlie boy I have no idea why you disapprove of me so much, particularly as I'm so fond of you" Sam replied dropping the tie he still held in his hand before he ran a finger down the middle of Charles's chest.

The butler grimaced before he stepped away from the blonde man and fixed his tie before placing it back into his vest. Elise on the other hand was too busy trying not to laugh at her friends antics towards her butler. Charles looked at Elise before speaking again.

"Your mother is still waiting ma'am"

At the mention of her mother Elise sobered up before getting serious.

"What did she want Charles" Elise was serious and her features were hard, her mother only talked to her when she needed something usually a dangerous mission done.

"She didn't say ma'am said she would only talk to you"

Elise nodded before she turned back to Sam

"I have to go Sam I'll see you later"

Sam nodded noticing the seriousness his friend had affected. He moved to where his clothes were and put them over his training pants before he hugged Elise and left.

After Sam had left the room Charles followed Elise out of the training room and into the study on the second floor to her study he handed her the phone and then dismissed himself.

Elise looked at the phone before she placed it next to her ear.

"Yes mother?"

"We need to talk, meet me in the office tomorrow at 0900"

"Fine see you tomorrow" Elise deadpanned.

After that all she heard was a click and the dial tone. Placing the phone down she left her study and found Charles waiting for her out in the hallway.

"What did she want Elise?"

Charles asked, as he saw the look on Elises face.

"She didn't say I have to see her at the office tomorrow"

The butler nodded before he left to tend to his duties. Feeling troubled Elise moved to her backyard where her dogs were sleeping. The two big wolf dogs woke up and bounded over to her making her smile when they placed their large heads in her lap after she had sat down. Absent minded she stroked their heads ash she thought about tomorrow.

she didn't have a good feeling.


End file.
